xe2x80x9cNot Applicablexe2x80x9d
xe2x80x9cNot Applicablexe2x80x9d
xe2x80x9cNot Applicablexe2x80x9d
The present invention endeavors to bring about the availability of ultra-safe flammable gas cylinder transport, pursuant to CFR Title:29 (O.S.H.A.), United States Dept. of Labor. Intrinsically, the caddy is a two (2) wheel cart with a cylindrical cagework between both wheels, a fire extinguisher receptacle and an ergonomically considered single tube handle rising vertically from between both wheels to a 4xe2x80x3 steel ring at top of handle.
Safety and mobility; coupled with fire suppression ability close at hand are three strong points which attest to thexe2x80x9cnoveltyxe2x80x9d of xe2x80x9cRoman""s Chariotxe2x80x9d, the invention.
xe2x80x9cPortable Gas Cartxe2x80x9d is a caddy, or cart of metal construction used for the xe2x80x9csafexe2x80x9d transport of welding gas cylinders and supplies.
The present invention exceeds current mandates pertaining to flammable gas cylinder cartage as set forth by the Occupational Safety and Health Administration, Title:29 CFR, (CODE of FEDERAL REGULATION), in that it (the caddy) incorporates an integral fire extinguisher receptor as depicted in the four (4ea.) xe2x80x9cViews of the Drawingxe2x80x9d herein.
xe2x80x9cUnique, is the caddies xe2x80x9cThree Pointxe2x80x9dweight distribution, which leaves its two (2ea.) wheels free-standing, resulting in complete immobility of the cart when not in transport.
xe2x80x9cPortable Gas Cartxe2x80x9d is constructed with ergonomic consideration, coupling both xe2x80x9cform and functionxe2x80x9d.